Till death do us apart
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Os lábios de Pansy tremeram diante daquelas palavras. x HARRY POTTER/PANSY PARKINSON, para o projeto Império Violeta. Sessão Violeta do fórum 6vparavocê x HIATUS!
1. Prólogo

**Sumário: **Soube antes mesmo de ser atingida pelo feitiço, que morreria.

**Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling. Não recebo nada além de comentários - e às vezes nem isso.**

**Fanfic dedicada à Swan e à Miih, porque elas merecem isso demais. Já sinto saudades.**

**Fanfic betada por Narcisa Le Fay.**

* * *

**Till death do us apart**

* * *

_Projeto Império Violeta._  
_Música: What about now? (Daughtry)_

* * *

**Prólogo – What about now? What about today?**

Soube antes mesmo de ser atingida pelo feitiço, que morreria. Claro que soube, porque fez tudo o que uma sangue-puro não devia ter feito e agora pagava o preço. Ela não deveria ter ido para Hogwarts, não deveria ter saído da Casa dos Gritos com a varinha em mãos, não deveria ter parado quando o homem a avistou e não deveria abraçar a morte só porque o homem lhe levantou a varinha.

Não deveria tê-lo amado, também.

Viu o feitiço ser lançado, sentiu o impacto dele em seu corpo, assim como a dor, a pele rasgando e o sangue escorrendo. As costas bateram no chão tão rápido quanto o _sectumsempra _que a atingiu. O homem veio em seu encalço, soltou um xingo baixo por ter atacado uma garota qualquer, e partiu antes que alguém o visse – já tinha problemas demais.

Pansy morreu sozinha, o sangue escorrendo livremente da enorme ferida, a consciência a deixando aos poucos, sem ninguém para chorar por ela, vítima de inúmeros erros infelizes e de milhares de amizades erradas. Seria encontrada apenas de manhã, seu corpo seria colocado junto com tantos outros e seria apenas uma ficha de necrotério. Apenas um dado, apenas uma morte, apenas um túmulo.

E a última coisa que havia pensado, a última memória, as últimas lembranças, eram _dele_. Pensou que o _avada kedavra_ teria sido menos doloroso, mas amaldiçoou-se por tal ideia. O tom verde do feitiço lembrava aqueles olhos.

**X**

Amou-o o máximo que pôde com seu coração pequeno de cinco anos. Amou-o porque seus pais não gostavam dele, porque ele era o menino mais famoso da Inglaterra – _seu mundo_ – e porque ele não tinha um sangue ruim.

Não sabia nada sobre os ideais que lhe ensinara; apenas os engolia, e começava a sentir vergonha das pessoas ao seu redor que não eram especiais ou ricas como ela. Não compreendia toda a filosofia por trás do nome Harry Potter, mas o amava mesmo assim. E por mais que nenhum amor de criança de cinco anos durasse, não queria dizer que deveria ser menosprezado.

A coisa que Pansy mais gostava em Harry eram seus olhos verdes. Olhos que ela nunca viu.

**X**

Conheceu-o anos depois, no trem de Hogwarts. Ele não sabia quem ela era – na verdade, nem a vira –, mas ela soube na hora. Os olhos verdes eram fáceis de perceber. Porém, por mais que estivesse feliz por tê-lo encontrado, depois de seis anos pesquisando, sonhando, acreditando, sentiu uma decepção tão grande que pensou em voltar para sua casa.

Harry Potter era pequeno e magro, tinha olhos curiosos e imprudentes, usava roupas surradas e largas demais, e andava com um tipinho muito desagradável. Ela o imaginava um pouco mais corajoso, um pouco mais valente, um pouco mais forte.

Deu de ombros e mentiu para si mesma. Disse que não era nada, que já nem ligava mais. Que não havia necessidade de se importar com um amor infantil e bobo. E príncipes encantados não existiam.

Somente uma dessas coisas era verdade, descobriu mais tarde.

**X**

Harry Potter era tão corajoso quanto imaginou, tão valente como esperava, a pessoa mais forte que conheceu. Por isso, era de se esperar que o amor infantil fosse alimentado pela fama de sua cicatriz, pelos jogos de Quadribol, pelo talento nos Feitiços, pela conta em Gringotes e pelos feitos que aprendeu na escola durante os anos.

Pansy não esperava por isso. E quando se deu conta que seus sentimentos eram fortes e reais demais, tentou afogá-los em seu subconsciente e focar-se em seu futuro. Fez amizade com as pessoas certas, foi ao baile de inverno com Draco Malfoy, participou da Brigada Inquisitorial e aceitou a ideia de um casamento arranjado. Desde que deixasse o passado para trás. Desde que fosse feliz.

**X**

Mas seu subconsciente era tão raso que Harry Potter foi parcialmente submerso.

**X**

Sentiu ciúme de todas as garotas que o conheceram melhor que ela. Pensou nele quando beijou Draco pela primeira vez. Chorou para que ele a salvasse quando soube que se casaria com Nott.

Rachou o espelho do banheiro quando soube que Ginevra Molly Weasley começou a namorá-lo.

Perdeu noites de sono se perguntando como é que a fã número (_dois_) um de Harry Potter conseguiu ver além de sua cicatriz e de sua fama e notou o garoto escondido. Como ela conseguiu distinguir Harry de Harry Potter, como se encantou pelo menino sem qualidades, sem inteligência e sem personalidade? Ele era apagado demais, tímido demais, inseguro demais. Não era nada como o Harry Potter que imaginou, que amou, que escolheu quando era muito pequena.

Perdeu muitas noites de sono até perceber que era a única garota que o amava e que nunca o chamou de Harry. Para ela, havia apenas Potter e Harry Potter.

Eternamente.

**X**

Tinha dezessete anos e um número infinito de pesadelos. Tinha dezessete anos e confundia seus sonhos ruins com a realidade. Tinha dezessete anos e amava uma pessoa que nunca conheceu de verdade. Tinha dezessete anos e acordava todos os dias acreditando que Harry Potter morrera na sua frente; que ele fora capturado; que ele, no fim, não conseguiu fazer nada porque era só um jovem apagado e com mau gosto para garotas.

Tinha dezessete anos e chorava baixinho todos os dias, sufocando seus soluços como uma mulher amargurada fazia quando não tinha notícias do marido que foi para a guerra.

**X**

A última vez que o viu, tentou entregá-lo. Recebeu um olhar frio vindo dele e soube que estava acabado antes mesmo de começar.

Era melhor assim.

_Tinha_ de ser melhor assim.

Sentou-se na mesa da Slytherin e sorriu. Aquela seria a última vez que o veria, porque depois tudo estaria acabado. Foi o que disse a si mesma.

Nunca esperou que fosse verdade.

**X**

E por mais que seu subconsciente fosse raso, morreu antes de seu amor imergir completamente.

**X**

Arrependeu-se de tê-lo amado.

Arrependeu-se ainda mais por nunca ter tentado.

**X**

Abriu os olhos apenas para encarar o teto de King's Cross. Teto branco, praticamente transparente, o teto de King's Cross. Sabia que era, _sentia_ que era. Ele se movia da mesma maneira como sempre se moveu, chacoalhando um pouco, mas não o suficiente para enjoar. O cheiro de couro e madeira ainda era o mesmo, o tempo que parecia passar rápido demais ainda corria rápido demais e o som de cabines sendo abertas permanecia igual.

Exceto que não era King's Cross e ela estava morta. Talvez aquele fosse o seu caminho, sua maneira de ir para o além, ou seja lá o que fosse. Gostava da ideia de King's Cross, só não esperava que fosse realmente isso. Porque havia tantas outras coisas que Pansy gostava mais que aquele trem, tantos outros meios de transportes mais rápidos e divertidos.

E o som de passos ecoou no corredor, junto do arrastar de portas, tão alto quanto era possível. Quase real, permitiu-se pensar.

Fechou os olhos de novo, gostando da ideia de dormir naquela cabine até chegar onde deveria chegar. Houve silêncio no trem, exatamente como ela sabia que haveria – afinal, se ela controlava ali, controlava também o barulho, certo? Barulho que era completamente desnecessário se ela estivesse dormindo.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse gostar dessa ideia, a porta abriu-se violentamente, algo que ela não havia permitido ou controlado. Levantou-se rapidamente, virando o corpo para ver o que estava acontecendo. E então ocorreu, tão irônico quanto poderia ser: o trem passou por um túnel, e o local iluminado simplesmente caiu em trevas por vários minutos.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo que aquilo seria um verdadeiro problema e o que quer que estivesse à sua frente poderia utilizar-se da escuridão para atacá-la. Afastou-se lenta e silenciosamente pela cabine até suas costas baterem na janela e esperou. Qualquer coisa, pularia para o outro lado e desataria em correr pelo corredor, até conseguir escapar.

Não foi necessário. Quando houve luz novamente, Pansy soube imediatamente que aquela realidade, aquela viagem não era sua. Estava apenas pegando carona, por assim dizer.

À sua frente, estava Harry James Potter.

Morto.

* * *

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

* * *

**N/A.: **Primeira long postada de Harry Potter, segunda escrita e quinta desenvolvida. Espero que tenham gostado, porque esse casal é lindo :3 Essa fanfic se divide em Prólogo + três partes e foi desenvolvida a partir da música What about now?, do Daughtry, para o Projeto Império Violeta, da seção HarryPansy do 6v. Só expus o primeiro trecho porque eles são como "itens", já que o refrão foi utilizado como tema e linha da fanfic.

A fanfic será postada de uma em uma semana, podem acreditar~

Espero receber **reviews**, dizendo o que acharam~ E, por favor, vou pedir novamente para não favoritarem a fanfic sem deixar um comentário. É falta de educação e escrever um "adorei", não dói. Cresço com as reviews, assim como qualquer pessoa que escreve, e também é uma motivação a mais. E também tem a minha pequena equação:

**Alerta de favoritos + alerta de reviews = :)  
Alerta de favoritos - alerta de reviews = MP para o ser.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Sumário: **Escolheu a morte simplesmente porque estava cansado de sobreviver.

**Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling.**

**Presente para Swan e Miih.**

**Fanfic betada por Narcisa Le Fay, mais uma vez.**

* * *

**Till death do us apart**

* * *

_Projeto Império Violeta._  
_Música: What about now? (Daughtry)_

* * *

_Quando houve luz novamente, Pansy soube imediatamente que aquela realidade, aquela viagem não era sua. Estava apenas pegando carona, por assim dizer._

_À sua frente, estava Harry James Potter._

_Morto._

* * *

**Capítulo I – What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

Escolheu a morte simplesmente porque estava cansado de sobreviver.

Assim que teve a certeza de que Voldemort não mais retornaria, sentou-se na cadeira à frente de Dumbledore e pensou. Pensou muito.

Era simplesmente desgastante ver que era sempre o último a permanecer de pé. As pessoas perderam tanto para a guerra – para ele – que Harry percebeu que talvez fosse a vez dele permanecer em silêncio, permanecer de olhos fechados e rosto sereno.

Perguntou ao Professor o que ocorreria se ele fosse embora e recebeu um sorriso calmo que lhe respondeu tudo. As pessoas seguiriam em frente, ele seria o herói que nunca foi e histórias sobre suas façanhas seriam contadas. Talvez até virasse um card de Sapo de Chocolate! Riu do pensamento e Dumbledore também. Voldemort, ainda embaixo da cadeira, urrou de dor perante àquela felicidade que ele nunca mais poderia compartilhar – se é que já o fizera – e o silêncio retornou ao local.

- Acho que eu preciso ir. – murmurou Harry, os olhos presos à mesa – Foi bom vê-lo de novo, Professor.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, indo em direção ao ser estranho, escondido como uma criança chorosa.

- E eu preciso levar Tom aonde ele precisa ir. Você sabe, acho que ele não conhece o caminho. Dentre as coisas que perdeu quando vivo, estava a habilidade de ir à direção correta. – seus olhos brilharam por detrás dos óculos – Espero te ver de novo, Harry.

O garoto sorriu.

- Eu também, Professor.

Virou-se para partir, mas decidiu permanecer um pouco mais. Ainda tinha muitas perguntas a fazer.

**X**

Encarou Pansy Parkinson por um longo momento antes de dizer alguma coisa. Não esperava encontrar mais alguém além dele naquele local, muito menos ela. Retrocedeu alguns passos, por razão nenhuma, e tentou voltar a respirar. Quando o ar pareceu voltar ao seu cérebro, a única pergunta que saiu de sua boca foi a mais tola, e a mais importante.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Um brilho que ele conhecia pareceu trazer Parkinson de volta à realidade – aquela, nesse caso – e, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, respondeu, sarcástica demais para uma falecida:

- Aparentemente, a mesma viagem que você, Potter.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você me entendeu, Parkinson. Por que você está aqui? Como foi que você morreu? _Por que_você morreu?

A garota ajeitou-se no banco nervosamente, colocou o cabelo atrás de sua orelha – um gesto que Harry pôde notar ser uma maneira de se acalmar – e com a voz hesitante começou a falar:

- Fui morta por um Comensal quando saía da Casa dos Gritos. – murmurou baixinho – Ele me viu, achou que eu estava indo atacá-lo, ou fazer alguma coisa, e então levantou a varinha e me matou. Simples assim, como sempre. Acho que meu corpo só vai ser encontrado amanhã.

Harry se sentou na frente da garota e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. Analisou o rosto de Parkinson e, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava gostando do assunto, continuou:

- Por que estava saindo da Casa dos Gritos?

A Slytherin lhe deu outro sorriso cínico.

- Acho que, quando sua escola entra em guerra, o normal é tentar ir para casa, certo?

- Estava procurando um lugar para aparatar?

- Você é tão perspicaz, Potter! – disse, um pouco mais alto, o sarcasmo transformando cada palavra em um ataque pessoal ao garoto. Logo ela conteve-se e, baixando os olhos, murmurou algo que Harry acreditou que nunca ouviria: – Desculpe. Não consigo me controlar.

- Não há problema nenhum.

E os dois sabiam que as desculpas da garota eram simplesmente porque não queria ficar sozinha. Ou, pelo menos, era o que Harry achava.

Um silêncio estranho – daqueles que você só tem quando não conhece a pessoa com quem está viajando ou não gosta dela – apoderou-se da cabine e do trem e permaneceu pelo que pareceram ser segundos. Harry se perguntou quanto os segundos na morte contariam em vida, mas depois tentou afastar esse pensamento; era demasiado deprimente.

Vez ou outra observava o rosto de Parkinson, que parecia travar uma luta contra si mesma, para depois baixar os olhos para suas roupas ou para o chão. Ouviu-a suspirar, depois de certo tempo em silêncio, e voltou a encará-la, sabendo que ela lhe perguntaria alguma coisa – mas como sabia disso, não tinha a menor ideia.

- Por que estava abrindo as cabines?

- Não entendi.

- Você estava abrindo as cabines, Potter. Você sabia que alguém estaria aqui? Ou fez isso por diversão?

- Ah... Uma pessoa me contou que alguém estaria aqui.

- Uma pessoa? Mas quem?

- Professor Dumbledore.

O rosto de Pansy contraiu-se em surpresa.

- Como é que é?

**X**

_- Professor... Você já esteve onde eu tenho de ir?_

_- Ora, meu caro, se eu lhe contasse, perderia a graça!_

_- Mas eu tenho de ir sozinho? Não posso esperar o senhor voltar e depois ir com o senhor?_

_Um sorriso._

_- Meu caro, essa viagem nunca se faz sozinha. Sempre há alguém para lhe acompanhar, seja lá para onde você tenha de ir._

_- Quem foi com o senhor?_

_Dumbledore não respondeu, mas um sorriso fino passou por seus lábios e Harry simplesmente soube a resposta. Mudou a pergunta:_

_- O senhor sabe quem vai me fazer companhia?_

_- Ora, Harry, essa é a parte da graça, também! Você só tem de saber onde procurar!_

**X**

- Isso é impossível. – foi a primeira reação de Parkinson diante da explicação de Harry – Eu acordei no trem; não vi ninguém além de você. Não tinha como ele saber quem eu era.

- Não sei se ele sabia, mas eu acho que sim. Acho que ele sempre soube. Talvez você só não se lembre, mas pode ter passado por lá e falado com ele, assim como eu.

Parkinson balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu morri e acordei aqui. Simples assim.

- Você não viu nada quando morreu ou coisa parecida? Eu vi Ginny antes de morrer e depois me encontrei com o Professor Dumbledore.

O silêncio trespassou pelos dois antes de ela responder. Havia alguma coisa triste e hesitante no olhar de Pansy.

- Não, eu não vi nada.

- Mentira. Você estava pensando no que responder! Você estava se lembrando de algo que você viu! Que foi que você viu, Parkinson?

- Eu não vi nada! – a outra rosnou – E se eu tivesse visto, por que contaria para um traidor do sangue como você?

Harry levantou-se abruptamente. Estava vermelho de raiva, não apenas com o xingamento, mas também com a falta de sinceridade da outra. Que mal havia em lhe contar o que ela havia visto? Ele lhe contara sobre Ginny, não contou?

- Qual o seu problema, Parkinson?

Ela levantou-se também.

- Meu problema? _Meu problema?_ Que tal alguém que chega, que me fala qualquer porcaria e então vira para mim e me pergunta sobre coisas íntimas e coisas que nunca aconteceram? E por que você quer saber de qualquer forma? Não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa! Não vai mudar _nada_! Estamos mortos, lembra? Nós morremos e nada mais adianta, nada mais funciona, nada mais muda, porque é a morte!

Houve silêncio entre os dois, enquanto Harry a encarava com fúria injetada nos olhos. Ela estava errada, o Professor lhe dissera que sim – aquela frase dissera que sim! – e realmente pensou em respondê-la, mas desistiu. Era uma Slytherin. Era covarde e não-confiável. Não lhe revelaria os segredos, a menos que estivesse ganhando com isso.

Antes que uma nova discussão se iniciasse, saiu de lá, batendo a porta da cabine com uma força que poderia quebrar os vidros da janela.

Não quebrou.

**X**

Era pior ficar sozinho. Foi essa a conclusão que chegou quando se acomodou em um vagão qualquer – o mais distante possível da garota – e passou a observar a janela. Não havia nada do lado de fora e, por mais que o tempo passasse, não chegava a lugar nenhum. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para diminuir essa sensação ruim, e parecia que estava perdendo coisas importantes durante a viagem. Seus sentimentos, emoções e sensações pareciam abandonar seu corpo aos poucos e de forma que o fizesse perceber. Talvez fosse só impressão, mas não mudava o fato que era algo ruim. Parecia que a única coisa que viria lhe restar seria a apatia.

Estava cogitando a ideia de voltar até Parkinson quando a porta de sua cabine abriu-se e a garota adentrou sem olhá-lo. Deveria estar sentindo o mesmo que ele, concluiu, para ir encontrá-lo.

Parkinson não sentou ao seu lado e nem à sua frente. Pelo contrário, sentou-se no chão, as costas apoiadas na madeira dos assentos opostos ao dele e os pés no outro lado. O primeiro pensamento de Harry foi pensar em como ela parecia infantil – não em ações, mas em corpo e expressão. Parecia uma criança encolhida que pedia desculpas em silêncio.

Lembrou-se de outra pergunta que fez a Dumbledore.

**X**

_- Professor, você disse que é preciso se arrepender para não se tornar como... Bem... – e aponta para Voldemort – Ele._

_- Sim, de fato eu disse isso._

_- Então do que você foi que o senhor se arrependeu?_

_Dumbledore olhou para o trem que deveria pegar com Tom com um olhar triste. Soltou um suspiro lamentável._

_- Arrependi-me de não ter percebido as reais intenções de Gellert antes. E de não tê-lo impedido quando houve chance. E houve muitas chances._

_- O senhor não se arrepende de tê-lo conhecido?_

_Um sorriso trespassou por seus lábios. O mais bonito que o Professor já ousou a entregar a alguém._

_- Nunca._

**X**

- Pansy, do que foi que você se arrependeu?

A garota o encarou nos olhos, antes de, envergonhada, voltar a olhar para algum ponto entre as suas pernas e a madeira.

- Não entendi.

- Para você vir para... _Cá_, você precisa se arrepender de algo. Do que foi que você se arrependeu?

Ela mordeu o lábio e parou para pensar.

- Arrependi-me de ter voltado à escola para o sétimo ano.

Harry notou que sempre que ela mentia, ela mordia o lábio inferior graciosamente. Sempre soube que a garota era uma pessoa exagerada – muito embora não via nada disso _naquele_ momento –, só não esperava que ela fosse uma péssima mentirosa também; e por mais que quisesse se virar para ela e disser-lhe que estava mentindo, que aquele arrependimento não era o bastante para se estar ali, decidiu ficar quieto. Separaram-se da última vez exatamente por essa razão (_e aquela vez parecia tão distante, como algo que ocorreu há anos atrás_) e foi uma verdadeira tortura. Não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

Mas também, o que ele queria? Aquela pergunta também era muito íntima. E ela deixara claro que esse era o problema – ou era o que ele acreditava ser, como em todas as outras vezes. Slytherins sempre foram reservados. Se fosse alguém como Fred ou Lupin, ou qualquer pessoa que conheceu direito, tinha certeza de que eles lhe contariam tudo. Porque eram amigos.

Diante desse pensamento, virou-se para a garota tão rápido que a assustou com seus movimentos. E antes de deixá-la se recuperar, perguntou:

- Pansy, por que você é minha companheira?

Não entendeu de imediato as palavras que lhe foram ditas. E assim que o contexto se fez claro, respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Não entendi, Potter.

- Porque você é minha companhia. Digo, por que logo você está aqui?

- Porque eu morri, não é óbvio?

- Mas muitas pessoas morreram também, por que nenhuma delas veio comigo? Eu as conhecia melhor que você e houve colegas seus que morreram também. Por que não eles?  
Viu-a hesitar. E Harry percebeu algo que nunca perceberia se estivesse vivo.

- Tem a ver com o seu arrependimento?

Silêncio.

- Você se arrependeu de algo que fez contra mim?

E o olhar que ela lhe entregou, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos, era de alguém que estava sem saída.

**X**

_- Professor, a pessoa que irá comigo, por que ela foi escolhida para ir?_

_Uma mão em seu ombro._

_- Harry, algumas pessoas simplesmente são conectadas a você sem mesmo estarem ao seu lado. Não é preciso conhecê-lo a fundo para amá-lo ou protegê-lo ou admirá-lo. Acontece com todas as pessoas. Com ela não foi diferente._

_- Então essa pessoa tem um forte sentimento por mim?_

_- Exatamente. E não é ódio._

_- Sabe me dizer se é uma pessoa que me conhece bem?_

_Um leve menear de cabeça._

_- Não, ela não o conhece. Mas ela está lá por uma única razão. Ela vai acompanhá-lo por uma única razão._

_- Qual?_

_- Uma chance._

* * *

_Change the colors of the sky  
And open up to.  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you._

* * *

**N/A.:** O prólogo foi modificado. Na verdade, o início dele. Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas eu precisava modificá-lo para fazer o que eu queria na fanfic. Por isso, aqueles que o leram, eu sugiro que o façam novamente para depois não se perder na história. Vai ter uma ótima razão para isso. Além disso, eu devo pedir desculpas pela demora em postar. Deveria tê-lo feito na quinta, mas eu estava exausta então acabei demorando mais - principalmente porque eu precisava fazer aquela mudança X no prólogo, e precisei pensar em outras coisinhas. No mais, o segundo capítulo sairá até o domingo que vem, como o prometido.

E antes que perguntem – aliás, algo que algum já devem ter notado – é que eu fiz os sentimentos da Pansy serem fortes por alguém que não era sangue-puro. Claro, deveria haver algo de errado, mas aparentemente não há. Nos livros, a única pessoa que é chamada de sangue-ruim é a Hermione e outros nascidos trouxas. Não há nada falando de mestiços, e muito menos do Harry. Acredito que é porque Harry é famoso, então o nome influencia na hora de chamá-lo. Ou simplesmente porque eles não se encaixam nessa perspectiva, hn.

Tirando isso, mais alguém percebeu que o Harry passou a chamar a Parkinson de Pansy, bem para o final da fic? Pois é, isso tem uma explicação muito interessante, mas vão ter de esperar por mais :3

E antes que alguém me pergunte, não foi um acidente o Harry perguntar uma coisa X para a Pansy e, no final, receber a resposta do Dumbledore. Harry só vai lembrando das coisas quando conversa ou interage com a Pansy. Então, quando ele tem aquela conslusão final, ele acabou se lembrando de que a Pansy quer uma chance com ele. E isso daí vai ser desenvolvido no próximo capítulo, claro.

**Ainda quero reviews!~ E ainda mando PM para quem só favorita!  
**


	3. Capítulo II

**Sumário: **Percebeu o erro que cometera no exato instante que Pansy se levantou do chão e sentou-se no banco à sua frente.

**Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling.**

**Presente para Swan e Miih.**

**Fanfic betada por Narcisa Le Fay, mais uma vez.**

* * *

**Till death do us apart**

* * *

_Projeto Império Violeta._  
_Música: What about now? (Daughtry)_

* * *

_- Não, ela não o conhece. Mas ela está lá por uma única razão. Ela vai acompanhá-lo por uma única razão._

_- Qual?_

_- Uma chance._

* * *

**Capítulo II – What if our love never went away?**

Percebeu o erro que cometera no exato instante que Pansy se levantou do chão e sentou-se no banco à sua frente. De alguma forma, sabia que não deveria ter perguntado, porque a acuou emocionalmente. Não que Harry fosse perspicaz para uma coisa tão delicada quanto emoções, mas sentia que a jovem à frente estava abalada.

Viu-a respirar fundo, tentando não gritar novamente com ele, e preferiu ficar de boca fechada. Era melhor assim, pois sabia que ela gostava mais do silêncio do que de perguntas ridículas sobre ela estar bem ou não.

Parou diante desse pensamento. Ele sabia? Simples assim? Sabia o que a menina que conhecera há tão pouco tempo e depois da morte, sentia? Olhou para suas mãos, como se elas tivessem a resposta, mas não obteve nada do que a simples constatação que estava conectado à Pansy de alguma forma. Como se, naquele instante, pudesse ler as sensações dela tão bem quanto poderia ler as de Hermione, e sabia que isso era porque ela era sua companhia.

_Será mais fácil de entender_, uma voz lhe respondeu, assustando-o porquê era _sua voz_; seu subconsciente. _Será mais fácil de entender, e se deixar sentir._

O quê, porém, ele ainda não sabia.

**X**

O silêncio atravessou o vagão quando Pansy não lhe respondeu. Estava mais calma, mas ainda não lhe ousava dirigir a palavra ou o olhar. Simplesmente encarava o chão, sem saber o que lhe dizer, com medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa que não queria expor. Harry preferiu permanecer quieto – se alguém deveria mudar de assunto, era ela.

Por fim, ela falou. E sua resposta evasiva não o surpreendeu nem um pouco.

- Não quero e não vou falar sobre isso, Potter. – havia um tom trêmulo em sua voz, tentando se controlar em vão – Não agora, pelo menos.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para fora. Bem, pelo menos ela o respondeu; não foi embora como da última vez, deixando-o inapto de impedir que suas emoções fossem embora.

_Mas aquilo_, murmurou para si mesmo, _foi muito estranho. Era como se eu não pudesse mais sentir nada senão estivesse próximo à Pansy. Será que a morte será assim para sempre? Será que vou ficar dependente dela para sempre, sem poder me afastar ou deixar de pensar nela como alguém necessário a mim? Será que devo tê-la sempre por perto? Será que..._

Um chute fraco o tirou dos pensamentos. Sobressaltou-se encarando a menina que tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Voltou, Potter?

- O quê?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Perguntei uma coisa e você não respondeu, continuou a olhar à janela. E então conclui que ou você estava morto, ou estava sonhando acordado. Que bom que só dá para fazer uma coisa, agora, não? – e deu uma risada cínica – Afinal, morrer na morte é algo improvável, – até mesmo para você.

Franziu o cenho, concluindo que ter aquela garota como companhia – como dependência para sentir alguma coisa – para sempre seria um problema. Tinha um tom muito petulante e desagradável para tão pouca idade. Não seria na morte que mudaria.

- Em quem você estava pensando? – ela perguntou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Encarou-a nos olhos, sem saber como dizer que estava pensando na nova condição dele em relação à ela.

- Estava pensando em meus amigos. Como eles estão.

Pansy encarou-o com um olhar levemente surpreso, para então responder:

- É verdade. Nós morremos. – não havia pesar em sua voz, só desconforto por pensar assim – E deixamos uma guerra toda para trás. Como será que as coisas estão indo?

Essa pergunta desarmou Harry completamente. Ficou sem voz e sem conseguir formar um pensamento coerente. Pensou apenas em como era egoísta e mesquinho. Decidiu por continuar morto, livrar o mundo de sua existência e da de Voldemort, mas não pensou em quem deixaria para trás – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Ted. Simplesmente foi em frente para seu próprio conforto.

- Potter? – a voz de Pansy estava mais perto. Quando virou os olhos em sua direção, percebeu que ela estava sentada ao seu lado, a expressão tão lívida quanto, provavelmente, a sua.

Estava preocupada.

- Não sei como as coisas estão indo. – respondeu com um tom de desespero na voz – Não sei como as coisas estão indo porque deixei todos para _trás_. Pensei em mim mesmo de novo, e acabei não pensando nas conseqüências do que isso levaria. Não estarei lá para ajudar ninguém, e, por mais que Voldemort esteja morto, isso não quer dizer que Bellatrix e os Malfoy estejam! Eles vão continuar. A _guerra_ vai continuar. E meus amigos, eles... Eles...

- Fique calmo. Respire fundo e fique calmo.

Harry não a escutou.

- Depois de tudo o que fiz, desisti tão fácil... Fui embora sem pensar. Fechei os olhos e não vi meus amigos. Não vi _ninguém_. Pansy, que foi que eu fiz?

A garota levou a mão ao seu ombro, apertando-o levemente, como se isso o fizesse se acalmar. Não adiantou. Harry pôde sentir o desespero dela; a parte dela que não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu o desespero, o medo, a pena. E foi inevitável a pergunta seguinte.

- O que foi que você _fez_?

Continuou encarando o chão. E antes que pudesse perceber, já estava contando.

**X**

Contou-lhe tudo, não reconhecendo sua voz cansada, nem o coração apertado. Contou-lhe sobre os planos que falharam, a ingenuidade diante do impensável, o medo e a raiva por erros que nunca poderiam ser impedidos. Contou de seu rancor por Dumbledore, sobre a desconfiança de Ron (_e de como não conseguiu encará-lo nos olhos depois da destruição da Horcrux, simplesmente por perceber que não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava_) e a tristeza infinita de Hermione.

Contou sobre as mentiras, as verdades, as memórias compartilhadas com Voldemort. Contou sobre a Casa dos Malfoy, a morte de Dobby e sua falta de escolhas ao optar por invadir Gringotes. Contou sobre Snape, sobre seus pais, sobre _o abro quando fecho_, sobre quatro pessoas lhe acompanhando para a morte. Contou também sobre as pessoas que viu morrer, sobre as mortes que pôde e não conseguiu evitar e sobre como ele sentia-se fraco ao perceber que nunca se lembraria dos nomes de todos eles.

Simplesmente contou, sem esperar perguntas ou exclamações ou olhares de pena. Retirou tudo o que devia ter retirado de seu coração, e não esperou que Pansy, uma estranha, o compreendesse. Aliás, não esperava compreensão. Esperava apenas que seu coração estivesse mais leve.

Quando terminou, sabia que parecia mais velho do que jamais seria, e como não agüentava mais tanto sofrimento. Sempre esperou que não passasse isso na morte, mas obviamente estava errado.

Pansy não disse de imediato. Continuou a ter a mão apoiada em seu ombro, olhando-o fixamente. Harry sabia que não havia mais o que lhe dizer; que não havia como dizer alguma coisa.

Então ela fez o impensável: fez-lhe uma pergunta. Outra.

- Você disse que imaginou King's Cross?

Harry a observou, sem entender.

- Sim.

- Então quer dizer que esse trem é seu?

- Eu... Creio que é.

Pansy sorriu como uma criança, animada e excitada.

- Então quer dizer que você pode transformar isso em qualquer tipo de meio de transporte?

- Como é?

- Você sabe. – e gesticulou com as mãos, levantando-se para postar à sua frente – Se você criou um trem, então quer dizer que você pode criar uma carruagem também? Ou uma lareira? Ou...

-... Ou algum meio de transporte trouxa. – completou.

Ela se afastou um pouco, séria por um momento.

- Não conheço nenhum meio de transporte trouxa.

Foi a vez de Harry se levantar. Estava próximo à ela que seus os hálitos se misturando. Pansy se assustou com a proximidade. Ele ignorou.

Deu um sorriso infantil, sem mostrar os dentes. Pegou sua mão e respirou fundo.

- Então vou te mostrar os que eu conheço.

Antes que ela pudesse objetar, fechou os olhos e pensou no primeiro transporte que veio em sua mente. Num impulso, correu e puxou Pansy para fora do vagão.

Sentiu uma pressão estranha no corpo, como se estivesse aparatando.

E então abriu os olhos.

**X**

- Isso é impossível.

Harry deu uma risada alta, achando cômica a falta de palavras de Pansy diante do que ela via.

- Não é. Os trouxas tornaram isso possível. Bem impressionante, hã?

Pansy o encarou boquiaberta.

- Impressionante? Harry – e o jovem se sentiu estranho diante da intimidade, mas não achou ruim – nós estamos _voando_.

Sim, de fato, estavam. A mente de Harry trabalhou em pensar em um avião – coisa que ele nunca viajou na vida – e, assim que atravessaram a porta do vagão, depararam-se com um objeto voador, transparente como o trem, mas voando. Não que o ambiente totalmente branco indicava isso; simplesmente sabiam, como todas as outras coisas.

Podia sentir o avião mover-se diante dos ventos, às vezes tendo turbulências que faziam Pansy olhar tudo assustada. Isso era engraçado e divertido e o fazia quase se esquecer de tudo o que confessara à outra. Quase.

Outra turbulência, mais forte que as demais, fez com que Pansy caísse sentada no chão do transporte. Harry não pôde conter a risada, nem quando recebeu um olhar constrangido e bravo da companheira.

- Não tem graça. Quero mudar de transporte, Harry.

- Eu mudo se você me chamar de Harry de novo.

O rosto dela ficou escarlate, e antes que ela re-apreendesse a falar, fechou os olhos.

**X**

Foi a vez de Pansy rir. A brisa do mar bateu em seus cabelos curtos e a deixou mais bonita do que realmente aparentava, talvez porque estivesse alegre. Harry, entretanto, não pôde pensar muito nisso porque estava muito ocupada sentindo enjôo marítimo por causa do balanço do navio.

- Não é tão bom quando é conosco, não? – ela perguntou com um tom risonho na voz.

- Oh, fique quieta. – ele murmurou, um pouco zangado, enquanto se apoiava nas grades do navio para que a tontura não o levasse ao chão.

- Você está emburrado porque nunca andou de navio! – ela disse, o sotaque inglês sobrecarregando ainda mais o comentário, algo que, pôde perceber rápido, era o que ocorria quando achava alguma coisa muito engraçado.

Afastou-se da grade, subitamente, e segurou a mão dela de novo. Pansy o acompanhou, sem entender – e Harry sentiu um misto de emoções estranhas, que não pôde diferir muito, então chamou de felicidade. Estava parcialmente certo – até que ele fechasse os olhos.

- Potter, isso não tem um limite? Você não vai ficar mal, doente, qualquer coisa do tipo?

Virou-se para trás, ainda se dirigindo à primeira porta que viu.

- Já não disse para me chamar de Harry?

Antes que respondesse, abriu porta.

**X**

A mão de Pansy quase esmagou a de Harry por boa parte do percurso. Talvez tenha sido uma ideia ruim levá-la para andar de ônibus: ela não parecia muito confortável. Tinha quase certeza de que ela nunca andara com o Nôitibus Andante, e a má fama dele pode ter piorado um pouco seu medo.

- Nós vamos bater. – ela murmurou, aflita.

- Não vamos bater porque já estamos mortos, Pansy. E bateríamos em quê?

- Não sei. – a voz dela estava fina e fraca – Mas vamos bater.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Quer mudar de transporte ou...?

- Não, eu vou ficar bem. Eu vou estar bem daqui a pouco.

E, de fato, isso ocorreu. Passado alguns minutos, ela libertou sua mão do esmagamento e pousou-a em seu colo, observando a rua inexistente. Seus olhos estavam concentrados, profundos, e Harry percebeu que era a vez dela de estar pensando em alguma coisa ou alguém.

- Pansy...?

Não respondeu. Simplesmente continuou a observar o lado de fora, imersa em qualquer que fosse o pensamento. Vez ou outra seus dedos tamborilavam em sua... Roupa de dormir. Harry franziu o cenho, sem ter notado que ela estava usando uma camisola rosa, com detalhes rendados em preto. Combinava com ela. Na verdade, deixava-a muito bonita.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando percebeu que estava observando o corpo da garota em uma roupa de dormir. Não era muito perspicaz para certas coisas, mas isso era um pouco pervertido. Pensou imediatamente em Ginny, como se isso o afastasse de pensar em Pansy.

Bem, deveria ter afastado. Afinal, havia a culpa de observar uma mulher que não fosse a ruiva, não? Porque Ginny era a garota da sua vida; amou-a tanto quanto amou Cho Chang – e para um coração de treze ou catorze anos, isso era bastante – e gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela, se já não estivesse morto.

O que o fez pensar, novamente, na razão de ter Pansy como companhia. Por que logo ela e não todos os outros? Claro, Dumbledore havia lhe dito que ela possuía certos sentimentos por ele que não eram cheios de ódio, mas isso era o suficiente para prendê-la a ele até mesmo depois da morte?

_Prendê-la a ele_, ecoou em sua mente, e não gostou de como colocou sua relação com Pansy. Não gostou mesmo.

Subitamente, levantou os olhos, cansado do ônibus, do olhar distante de Pansy ao nada, e de suas próprias questões. Segurou a mão da garota que, soltando um pequeno grito de surpresa, perguntou-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

Puxou-a até uma das portas e ordenou que elas abrissem.

- Ainda estamos andando, Potter!

Ignorando a observação de Pansy, puxou-a para pular, junto dele, para fora do ônibus, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Fechou os olhos.

**X**

O vento bateu em seu rosto e Harry fechou os olhos, deliciado. Ouviu Pansy dar uma risada gostosa, atrás de si, e apertar ainda mais sua cintura, achando tudo aquilo muito divertido. O cavalo branco quase se confundia com o ambiente e trotava sem perder o ritmo e o fôlego. Lembrava um pouco a estátua do xadrez de Ron, porém muito mais majestoso. Com as rédeas, puxou o cavalo mais para o lado, para que eles fizessem uma espécie de curva, apenas para sentir a sensação.

Sem hesitar ou temer, o animal fez como foi mandado, e Harry não conseguiu parar de sorrir diante disso. Aquela cavalgada tirou todos os pesares e pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça, e parecia ter feito o mesmo em Pansy. A menina, ainda sorrindo, encostou o queixo em seu ombro para saber para onde estava indo.

- Isso é bem mais divertido que aquela coisa que voa. – comentou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento batendo em seus cabelos curtos.

- Se chama avião. – retrucou – E concordo. Nunca havia andado de cavalo, e você?

- Acho que não há cavalos em meu _mundo_, Harry¹.

Uma risada.

- Você acabou de me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Claro que não! Você está ficando surdo na morte, Potter?

Soltou uma das rédeas e aproximou a mão das que estavam em sua cintura, pousando sobre uma delas. Percebeu que Pansy ficou desconfortável – ele também estava, na verdade –, mas não a retirou. Virou a cabeça para o lado, para que os olhares se encontrassem e murmurou, sorrindo.

- Eu acho que você me chamou de Harry sim, Pansy.

A menina ficou sem palavras; apenas escondeu os lábios no ombro do menino, os olhos perdendo-se em algum ponto da crina do cavalo branco. Estava embaraçada, envergonhada, assim como o menino.

Naquele silêncio confortável e até romântico – romântico demais para alguém que se dizia ainda apaixonado por Ginny Weasley – continuaram a cavalgar, em direção ao que deveria ser sua morte completa.

**X**

O caminho poderia ser confundido com asfalto branco, se não fosse pelo fato de que Harry havia pedido por uma estrada de terra. Havia o cheiro de terra e um pouco de sol batendo em seus rostos – mas sem queimá-los ou cansá-los. Pansy andava atrás de si; as mãos atrás das costas, andando de um lado e de outro, como se estivesse dançando, e murmurava uma melodia qualquer.

Harry, que nunca gostou de ficar em silêncio – nem quando estudava – virou-se para a menina.

- Pansy, quanto tempo você acha que se passou na, er, Terra?

Ela o encarou diretamente e um raio de luz passou por seu rosto e iluminou ainda mais seus olhos. Naquele ângulo, ela ficava realmente bonita.

- Não sei. Deve fazer um bom tempo, porque parece uma eternidade aqui.

- Aqui _é_ a eternidade, Pansy.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Po– _Harry_.

- Bem melhor. – ele murmurou, um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas de um jeito que o fez lembrar-se da primeira vez que a viu. Primeiro ano, rosto entediado, a primeira menina a ser chamada para sentar no chapéu seletor. Não parecia nervosa, nem assustada. Não ficou envergonhada por sentar-se na frente de muitas pessoas, nem fez uma careta quando o Chapéu Seletor cobriu seus olhos. Quando foi selecionada para a Slytherin; simplesmente levantou-se e saiu, com toda a sua graça infantil, sem falar em sua boa-educação. Não gritou de felicidade, nem sorriu como uma boba. Parecia incrivelmente madura aos olhos surpresos com o mundo mágico de Harry.

Piscou os olhos, sem saber porque estava se lembrando de algo assim.

- Algum problema, Harry? Parece até que saiu de um transe! – e uma risada maldosa.

- Pare com isso, Pansy. – Haryr revirou os olhos – Estava só pensando em uma coisa.

- No quê?

- Em quando nos conhecemos. No primeiro ano. Quando você foi escolhida para a Slytherin, sabe?

- Ah sim. – ela respondeu, um pouco sem saber o que dizer – Eu lembro disso.

O silêncio atingiu os dois – algo que, Harry pôde notar, era recorrente naquele relacionamento – e ambos olharam para o chão, sem saber o que dizer. Até que, por fim, uma pergunta apareceu na cabeça do jovem, e ele não pensou duas vezes em fazê-la à Pansy. Como sempre.

- Pansy, por que você me odiou tanto no passado?

A reação da garota foi estranha. Ela o olhou como se ele a tivesse perguntado se ela possuía pintas rosas no corpo – algo completamente impossível de ser pensado. Isso o deixou curios: não esperava que ela ficasse tão assombrada por tão pouca coisa. Entretanto, quando o choque inicial passou, sua expressão se suavizou, e ela respondeu, com a voz tremendo, como se tivesse medo de falar algo que não devia:

- Não sei por que acha que eu o odiei.

Foi a vez dele de arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Sério? Sério _mesmo_? Nenhuma razão? Nenhum comentário desagradável, denúncia desnecessária, perseguição quase que paranóica?

Ela foi para trás por um momento, rindo um pouco.

- Acho que está andando demais comigo, mas entendi seu ponto. – engoliu em seco, mordendo seu lábio inferior – Eu andava muito com Draco naquela época. O que ele fazia, eu acabava fazendo por osmose. Nunca o odiei de verdade. É apenas aquela coisa de desgostar das pessoas que os amigos desgostam. Simples assim.

- Nossa. – Harry rebateu, seco – Você realmente teve bons amigos, hein?

Isso pareceu enfurecê-la e ofendê-la. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura e retrucou, de maneira irritada e ferina.

- Não fale dos meus amigos se não os conhece. E você não tem moral para me dizer qualquer coisa. Por que você não gostava de mim, Potter? Talvez por que a sua amiga castor não gostava?

- Não a chame assim! Ela não é um–

- Dane-se se ela não é um castor ou se é uma vadia dada! – Pansy explodiu – O fato é que você fez a mesma coisa que eu fiz, e realmente achou justo me passar sermão ou indiretas sobre meus amigos!

O moreno sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não falou nada. Lembrou-se do que ocorrera da última vez que havia se afastado, e de como estavam exaltados. Perder a cabeça por alguma coisa do passado – alguma coisa que ele trouxe à tona, não ela – não valia a pena. Respirou fundo apenas uma vez, antes de virar de costas e pensar que gostaria do trem novamente.

E então, aconteceu. Sem precisar imaginar, sem precisar fechar os olhos, o ambiente modificou-se. Como se estivesse descascando, o céu começou a cair em grandes pedaços, como se fossem cinza. Ouviu Pansy murmurar alguma coisa, assustada, e notou que o chão por si só também estava se tornando algo disforme. O cenário desintegrou aos seus olhos apenas para, sem aviso, congelar no tempo. Cinzas que não haviam chegado ao chão pararam no meio do ar. Harry prendeu a respiração, com medo do que estava acontecendo.

Até que, novamente sem aviso, o tempo voltou a caminhar normalmente e as cinzas voltaram a se unir em uma estranha, combinação que, aos olhos de Harry, se transformava no velho trem e eles se encontrassem no corredor.

Houve silêncio, novamente.

**X**

Continuaram parados até que um deles falou. Pansy, com sua voz magoada e um pouco irritada, chamou seu nome algumas vezes até que ele se virasse para ela. E, como esperado, ela não pediu desculpas, apenas mudou de assunto com uma pergunta:

- Se você tivesse voltado a viver, Harry, eu te esperaria? Você acha que... Que estávamos destinados a partir juntos?

Havia desconforto em sua voz, e medo também. Harry percebeu que ela estava encabulada, mas interessada em sua resposta. Se houvesse uma, claro, pois essa pergunta era tão difícil de se responder – tão improvável de se ter uma resposta concreta e correta – que o garoto ficou em silêncio.

Ainda assim, Pansy esperou ansiosamente pela resposta. Os olhos estavam presos no jovem à sua frente, e o trem não parava de andar. Harry olhou para as cabines, para o chão, para o teto, menos para a garota. E se ele não tivesse uma resposta? E se ele _não quisesse ter uma resposta?_

Então, ela veio. Depois de muitos minutos, ela veio. Não como uma certeza, mas como um desejo. Algo que ele queria que ocorresse, que fosse verdade. E num lugar onde havia apenas os dois, onde deus não os encontrava pessoalmente e Dumbledore não estava presente, sua resposta era lei. Tanto para ele, quanto para Pansy.

- Bem... É provável. – e os olhos dela brilharam, quase como se em felicidade – Se você está aqui para resolver um problema comigo, então é bem capaz que você continuasse aqui até que fosse a minha vez de partir. Digo, se você é ligada à mim mais que os outros, então nós iríamos sim juntos.

Pansy respirou aliviada. Não havia mais perguntas, nem respostas, apenas alívio. Como se fosse necessário que ela estivesse ali; acabasse com o que precisasse acabar. Como se seu acerto de contas com o jovem fosse a coisa mais importante ali.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se violentamente e assustaram até mesmo a menina à sua frente. Ela deu um passo para trás, somente para voltar ao seu lugar de origem e chamar seu nome. Várias vezes. Mas ele não ouviria.

Não ouviria porque finalmente entendera. A demora em chegar ao lugar em que deviam chegar, a capacidade de não passar o tempo, de não haver fim para a viagem que os dois compartilhavam. Não era questão do meio de transporte ser lento – embora Harry nunca pensara nisso – e sim que um deles não queria, não podia chegar até que tudo estivesse terminado.

- Pansy... – Harry diz, os olhos tão surpresos quanto a entonação em cada palavra – Você é o caminho.

* * *

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you._

* * *

**N/A.: **Ahhhh, por essa vocês não esperavam, né? HAUHAUHAU! Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenham achado confuso. Lamentavelmente, não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria/poderia fazer, porque, quando o iniciei, estava meio doente e acabei tendo de deixar para o último dia de entrega e apressando as coisas.

Ainda bem que fiz um roteiro prévio para seguir, senão teria me ferrado! E agora vamos para o último capítulo, YAY!

**Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo III

**Sumário: **Os lábios de Pansy tremeram diante daquelas palavras.

**Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling.**

**Presente para Swan e Miih.**

**Esse capítulo não foi betado, então perdoe os erros.  
**

* * *

**Till death do us apart**

* * *

_Projeto Império Violeta._  
_Música: What about now? (Daughtry)_

* * *

_Os olhos de Harry abriram-se violentamente e assustaram até mesmo a menina à sua frente. Ela deu um passo para trás, somente para voltar ao seu lugar de origem e chamar seu nome. Várias vezes. Mas ele não ouviria._

_Não ouviria porque finalmente entendera. A demora em chegar ao lugar em que deviam chegar, a capacidade de não passar o tempo, de não haver fim para a viagem que os dois compartilhavam. Não era questão do meio de transporte ser lento – embora Harry nunca pensara nisso – e sim que um deles não queria, não podia chegar até que tudo estivesse terminado._

_- Pansy... – Harry diz, os olhos tão surpresos quanto a entonação em cada palavra – Você é o caminho._

* * *

**Capítulo III – What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

Os lábios de Pansy tremeram diante daquelas palavras. Não por realização de que Harry estava certo, e sim porque ele _descobrira_ – algo que ela pedira a quem quer que dominasse aquele lugar, que não ocorresse.

Não fora difícil para Pansy perceber. Ela já suspeitava que tivesse alguma participação nessa viagem, já que Harry criava o meio de transporte. Notou durante a viagem de ônibus, assim como notou que não queria que aquilo não acabasse. Finalmente ela e Harry estavam tendo uma chance de se conhecerem, mesmo que pouco, e isso não era algo que ela gostaria de perder. O medo de não saber o que ocorreria depois que chegassem ao ponto final superava sua curiosidade quanto a isso.

Mas agora que Harry sabia, as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes: teriam de terminar aquela viagem o mais rápido possível, e só restava sua confissão para chegarem ao final de tudo.

O problema era que Pansy simplesmente não estava pronta para isso e, pelo olhar assustado e sem esperança que ela deu a Harry, ela sabia muito bem disso.

- Você já sabia! – ele exclamou, num tom que flutuava entre o irritado e o assustado – Você já sabia disso e nem tentou me dizer algo!

Pansy soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando.

- Você tem de entender que eu–

- Pansy, você entende que nós nunca sairemos daqui ou iremos para frente se você não resolver seu... Seus problemas comigo, não? – sentiu Harry segurá-la pelos ombros, de maneira brusca – Por que você não me disse que você era o caminho?

A garota olhou para os lados, gaguejando coisas incoerentes antes de voltar a encará-lo.

- Não faz muito tempo que eu descobri. E não pareceu importante... Nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto, nós...

A pressão em seus ombros suavizou-se, assim como a voz de Harry.

- Pansy, eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas essa viagem precisa acabar um dia. Do que adianta continuar isso pela eternidade se o fim é inevitável?

Foi uma afirmação violenta. Não pelas palavras sem si, mas pelos significados que atingiram Pansy como um feitiço mortal. Harry estava certo, e isso era o que mais doía: por mais que tentasse fazer com que desse certo, já era tarde demais. Estavam mortos, portanto todas as coisas que tentassem alcançar, fosse compreensão ou amor, eram em vão.

Pansy nunca se sentiu tão irritada na vida – nem tão humilhada ou destruída. Sem pensar, empurrou Harry para longe dela, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão por não esperar uma reação desse tipo.

- Seu...! Seu Gryffindor de _merda_! – gritou, os pulmões doendo pelo esforço da voz – Por que não me disse isso antes, huh? Afinal, seria bem mais fácil! Não seria tão ridículo _ter esperança_!

- M-Mas o que você...? – entretanto, ela já havia corrido até a porta mais próxima, e pulado para outro vagão.

Harry levantou-se imediatamente e foi atrás dela.

**X**

Pansy estava atravessando seu segundo vagão quando Harry a alcançou e começou a gritar:

- Do que é que você está falando, Pan–

- Parkinson! É _Parkinson_! Não somos amigos e nunca seremos porque estamos _mortos_!

Ela rugiu, cortando-o sem medir as conseqüências. Abria as portas dos vagões e fechava-as com força, como se quisesse trincá-las ou quebrar seus vidros. Talvez, se o fizesse, aquilo se tornaria real. Entretanto, nada acontecia com elas; eram apenas abertas novamente por Harry.

E ele estava cada vez mais perto, diminuindo a distância de maneira injusta: manipulando o ambiente para que o vagão diminuísse de tamanho quando ele o adentrasse. Não foi uma surpresa para Pansy quando sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado e ser puxada para trás, de modo que os dois se encarassem e Harry prendesse seu outro braço.

- Não sairemos daqui até resolvermos _nossos_ problemas. – ele disse, em um tom de comando, mas que não afetou Pansy. Ou ao menos foi o que ela disse a si mesma enquanto tentava lutar para escapar.

- Claro, não é? Porque _eu_ não tenho escolha. A morte não me deu outra chance, eu simplesmente _morri_. Então _é claro_ que eu só posso partir e acabar com tudo, não? Não posso escolher ficar aqui; em não resolver _porra_ nenhuma, posso? Não, claro que não!

- Pansy–

- Porque eu não sou você!

- Pansy, cale a boca! – Harry rugiu, claramente irritado com o monólogo sem sentido da garota.

Ela fez menção de se soltar, e quase conseguiu, mas Harry puxou-a ainda mais para perto, impedindo que ela voltasse a se debater. Pansy sentiu-se nos braços dele, pelos motivos errados, e isso fez com que a raiva virasse lágrimas. Foi então que ela percebeu o quão quebrada estava e, de alguma forma, sabia que ele também notara esse fato.

- Claro que eu vou calar a boca. Vou me calar e te obedecer apenas para que você vá embora e me deixe, antes mesmo de ficar de verdade comigo!

Liberou uma de suas mãos do domínio de Harry para cobrir seu rosto, e soltou um soluço – uma vã tentativa de tentar gritar –, que foi seguido de diversos murmúrios incoerentes. Pansy estava sufocada pela tristeza de suas próprias conclusões.

Houve silêncio no trem.

**X**

Quando se deu conta, estava sentada em um dos bancos do trem, Harry ao seu lado, mas dando o espaço que precisava. Ele parecia estar muito interessado no ambiente vazio que a janela mostrava, mas ela sabia muito bem que ele só estava embaraçado. Sentia-se culpado por tê-la feito chorar.

Concluiu rapidamente que ele mudara o ambiente novamente, transferindo-os para dentro de um dos compartimentos do trem, e fazendo com que ela se sentasse para estar mais confortável. Ele era adorável, mesmo sem saber. E era o que mais doía para ela.

Pansy escondeu seu rosto dentro de suas duas mãos antes de passá-las pelos cabelos, tentando se controlar. Sentia-se cansada, com sono e sem humor nenhum para continuar aquela viagem. Não havia nada que lhe restasse, ou melhor, não houve nada que restasse a ela. Harry perdera a si mesmo para Ginevra Molly Weasley, antes de encontrar Pansy Parkinson, e não seria na morte que ele conseguiria esquecê-la.

Ainda assim, havia o medo. Sentia-se insegura demais para virar-se para Harry e dizer-lhe que o amava desde sempre. Soaria estranho, sem sentido, confuso... _Embaraçoso_. Pansy não era boa com sentimentos, e muito menos para dizê-los. Qualquer coisa mais forte, ela assimilava com o amor. Não seria surpresa se o que ela sentisse pelo jovem ao seu lado fosse tudo, menos o amor.

Mas não havia mais nada mais forte dentro dela que não fosse o que sentia por Harry. Ele era seu começo, meio e fim, se tivesse de colocar em palavras.

O problema era que não podia simplesmente falar isso a ele, e esperar que ele a correspondesse, ou a compreendesse, ou acreditasse nela.

Deu uma risada amarga, e olhou para o teto do trem, sentindo os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que voltavam a cair.

Sempre fora uma batalha perdida.

**X**

Harry não lhe disse nada. Nem quando ela recomeçou a chorar, nem quando ela parou e se encolheu no outro banco, com medo de encará-lo. Ele simplesmente continuou a encarar a janela, e Pansy percebeu enfim que ele havia se cansado dela.

Só não percebeu o punho cerrado que apertava com força o material do jeans velho do outro, indicando que ele estava se contendo para não pressioná-la ainda mais.

**X**

Continuaram em silêncio por horas, ou dias. Pansy não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou, mas sabia que fora o bastante.

Mesmo depois de tanto repouso, continuava cansada. E só havia uma maneira de voltar a se acalmar, a relaxar e se sentir bem consigo mesma.

Só uma maneira.

**X**

Demorou ainda muitas outras horas e dias e meses para que ela quebrasse o silêncio com algo que não fosse seu choro.

**X**

- Eu gostava de você.

Harry a encarou, sem entender, e Pansy manteve seu olhar. Seus lábios tremiam, como se não suportassem o peso da verdade dita, e a garota começou a temer que eles se desfizessem a qualquer instante.

Antes que isso ocorresse, falou novamente.

- Eu gostava de você. Eu– – e abaixou a cabeça, tentando impedir que Harry visse a vergonha, e o sorriso triste e involuntário que seus lábios o entregavam – Eu ainda gosto, mas eu gostava de você muito antes de você saber quem você _era_.

Houve silêncio, antes que Harry lhe dissesse que não entendera. Pansy simplesmente suspirara, antes de começar a contar desde o início.

**X**

- Comecei a gostar de você pelo que você fez. Você matou o maior bruxo das trevas, e com apenas um ano de vida. Meus pais não gostavam de você, e acho que isso influenciou um pouco. Mas foi assim que nasceu, e a grande ironia da minha vida foi que isso nunca morreu. Ficou mais forte com o tempo, principalmente depois de te encontrar no trem de Hogwarts. Você não se lembra, mas eu estava praticamente na sua frente. Eu me lembrava mais quando eu estava viva; agora não passa de uma imagem confusa.

"E a parte mais irônica é que, nem com toda a sua antipatia e a minha falta de coragem, eu consegui te esquecer. Eu odiei todas as meninas que você beijou; eu odiei todas as pessoas que _eu_ beijei. Eu odiei cada pessoa que nos separava, e por isso eu odiei a mim mesma. Você continuava aparecendo em minha vida, e talvez a culpa tenha sido minha por escolher ficar perto do Draco.

"Sabe, eu noivei com o Theodore Nott. Noivei com ele para tentar te esquecer, para dar um ponto final nesse amor que nunca foi realmente amor. Eu lutei contra, mas estava preso em mim como uma doença, e acabou que eu morri por isso. Morri antes do _sectumsempra_. Morri por causa de você".

E a mentira, para acabar com tudo. Porque ela precisava dar um ponto final nisso. Precisava dessa certeza de que tudo iria acabar.

- E então eu morri literalmente. E meu arrependimento foi ter te amado. Porque você destruiu minha vida, sabe? Antes mesmo de começar.

**X**

Pansy deveria ter aprendido que a mentira não acabava com nada; apenas piorava tudo.

**X**

Não houve silêncio, nem risada, nem gritos. Harry simplesmente continuou a encará-la, os olhos duros e sem emoção nenhuma. E então ele falou, cuspindo-lhe a verdade com uma convicção tão forte que ela temeu.

- Mentirosa. Você não está aqui por causa disso, e você sabe. Eu sei também. Você não está aqui porque você se arrependeu de... De ter me... – as palavras fugiam, e Pansy percebeu um tom rosado nascendo nas bochechas de Harry enquanto ele falava – De ter me amado. Você se arrependeu de não ter lutado...

E uma pausa desconfortável, que teria sido um silêncio ridículo se não fosse pelo engolir em seco de Harry.

-... Por mim.

Ambos voltaram a se encarar, e Pansy sentiu suas próprias bochechas esquentarem. Isso a fez abaixar o olhar novamente.

**X**

Harry sentiu-se um idiota após jogar a verdade em Pansy, e sentiu-se ainda mais ridículo quando percebeu que talvez estivesse errado. Porque não adiantaria se ela tivesse lutado; não era como se eles fossem ficar juntos. Eram diferentes demais, e dar essa esperança à menina era simplesmente crueldade.

E ele estava mentindo para si mesmo também. Pois, por mais que dissesse que não conseguia imaginá-los juntos, ele via tudo muito bem, como se tivesse ocorrido.

**X**

Se Pansy tivesse falado com Harry no trem, eles teriam sido amigos. Ou pelo menos conhecidos íntimos. Talvez ela nem tivesse ido para a Slytherin, e talvez ela nem andasse com Draco. Se eles tivessem conversado no instante em que ela o viu, ao vivo, eles poderiam ter criado um laço que poderia ter evoluído com o passar dos anos.

Ela poderia ter lhe contado o que Draco estava aprontando, no primeiro ano. Poderia tê-lo acompanhado à Floresta Proibida, ao tentar impedir o Malfoy de contar à McGonagall sobre o dragão de Hagrid. Poderia ter estado com ele durante os desafios para chegar à pedra filosofal, e poderia tê-lo visitado quando ele estava na enfermaria, assim como Ron e Hermione e tantos outros amigos dele fizeram.

No segundo ano, Pansy poderia ter facilitado as coisas. Eles não precisariam fazer a Poção Polissuco, nem demorar tanto tempo em descobrir sobre o monstro que jazia na Câmara, e Hermione poderia não ter sido petrificada. Ela poderia ter entrado com ele e Ron na Câmara, solucionado a morte de Murta, ajudado Ginny mais rápido. Poderia ter pedido informações a Snape, conselhos a seus pais, e feito as perguntas certas para as pessoas certas, como o Sr. Malfoy.

Pansy poderia ter impedido Malfoy de fazer as brincadeiras sem graça dele no terceiro ano, poderia ter ajudado-o com Sirius, ou pelo menos com Snape e seu mau humor constante pela presença de Lupin na escola. Poderia tê-lo aconselhado sobre os dementadores, e poderia ter chorado por ele quando ele caiu de sua vassoura. Poderia ter feito todas as coisas certas, ainda que não levassem a nada, porque ninguém esperava que Sirius Black fosse inocente e que o ratinho de Ron fosse o grande traidor dos Marauders.

Mas ela estaria lá, de qualquer maneira. Ela poderia tê-lo abraçado quando ele descobrisse a verdade sobre seus pais, e poderia tê-lo dito que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo se não soubesse se isso ocorreria mesmo.

E no quarto ano, ela poderia ter ido com ele no Baile, e talvez até durante a Copa Mundial de Quiddish. Ela com certeza o esperaria convidá-la, mesmo que isso demorasse anos, porque ela seria a típica menina que não convidava, que _era _convidada. Ela diria não a todos os outros garotos, e então ele a chamaria para ir ao Baile e ela sorriria e diria sim. Eles dançariam a noite toda, ou talvez uma ou duas danças a mais que ele dançou com Parvati. Pansy com certeza iria rir de seus comentários, e falaria que já sabia sobre Krum e Hermione para Ron, e daria a ele todas as dicas necessárias para fazê-lo perceber que ele gostava da melhor amiga demais para ser simples amizade.

Mais tarde, quando Harry perguntasse como ela sabia tanto sobre isso, ela iria lhe contar a verdade, e eles ficariam sem graça e não se falariam por um tempo, mas ficaria tudo bem. Ficaria tudo bem, porque ela iria abraçá-lo depois da última tarefa, e ele perceberia que gostava dela também.

Namorariam só no meio do quinto ano, porque Umbridge não os deixaria. Ela provavelmente estaria curando de sua ferida no braço e reclamando que aquilo era tortura e seu pai saberia disso e falaria com o Ministro. Pansy provavelmente estaria segurando as lágrimas, apenas para deixá-las cair mais tarde, enquanto deveria estar dormindo. E quando Harry percebesse isso, ele a beijaria e ela o beijaria de volta, e tudo estaria bem. Até o outro dia, onde a guerra estaria cada vez mais próxima, e a morte de seu padrinho estivesse iminente.

Pansy estaria com ele durante a batalha no Ministério, e provavelmente fosse ferida gravemente, mas ainda estaria ali. E quando ele lhe pedisse desculpas, ela sorriria e diria que havia valido a pena, apenas para começar a chorar por Sirius.

No sexto ano, ela teria impedido Malfoy. De alguma forma, ela teria. Draco com certeza não confiaria mais nela, mas ela com certeza descobriria – porque ela sempre sabia de tudo; seria seu lema e algo que faria Harry rir –, e tentaria impedi-lo. E quando ela falhasse, e dissesse que a culpa era dela, ele a beijaria de novo, e diria que a culpa era de ninguém.

Ela sentaria ao seu lado durante o funeral de Dumbledore, e seria os lábios dela que ele beijaria quando ganhassem a Taça de Quiddish. Harry terminaria com ela para protegê-la, assim como ele fez com Ginny, e ela sorriria e lhe diria que esperaria por ele. E de alguma forma, ele saberia que voltaria, de modo que prometeria a ela que ele viveria. Por ela.

Aos dezessete, ele pensaria nela, e se perguntaria se ela estaria bem. Provavelmente, ela não estaria, mas isso não seria importante quando eles se encontrassem em Hogwarts. Pansy beijaria seus lábios com força, enquanto chorava, e ele lhe diria que deu tudo certo, que nada dera errado, e ela saberia que ele estava mentindo.

E quando ele morresse, ele a veria, e provavelmente não teria coragem de abandoná-la e quebrar a promessa que fariam no sexto ano. Retornaria, e os dois se beijariam de verdade, e todas as mortes seriam choradas devidamente, junto da felicidade e alívio que eles compartilhariam.

Ele a pediria em casamento pouco tempo depois. E Pansy diria _sim_ para a pergunta que ela mais esperou para ouvir.

Os dois seriam felizes.

**X**

Poderia ter pensado em muitas outras coisas, em outras probabilidades e cenas, entretanto a risada seca de Pansy ecoou em seus ouvidos e chamou sua atenção.

Ela estava de pé, os olhos voltados para o lado de fora e parecia prestes a partir. E talvez estivesse mesmo, porque o trem parara.

Alguma coisa dentro de Harry o sufocou.

**X**

Parecia piada. Harry estava preso em pensamentos, em visões dos dois juntos, em percebendo o quanto aquilo era possível, se ela tivesse lutado mais um pouco, quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Pansy não gritou, não amaldiçoou, não fez nada. Simplesmente levantou-se, derrotada por seus próprios erros, e esperou que o outro voltasse à realidade para despedir-se.

Era seu ponto final, e que se danasse todo o resto. As probabilidades que Harry sonhava não mudariam coisa alguma, e não era como se fossem de verdade. Eram ilusões, sonhos que nunca se realizariam porque sua hora já havia passado há muito tempo.

Quando Harry piscou os olhos e a encarou profundamente, compreendendo o que ela iria fazer, Pansy lhe deu uma piscadela, sem lágrimas ou tristeza, e um sorriso mais que malicioso. Como se ele fosse seu parceiro no crime e agora era a hora de se separarem. Se não para sempre, por um bom tempo.

Virou as costas e saiu do vagão, pronta para encontrar alguma porta aberta por onde pudesse passar.

Não deu nem dez passos antes que braços a abraçassem por trás. E foi então que percebeu que estava chorando de novo. Harry apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro, e Pansy, sem mais o que fazer, escondeu seu rosto nas mãos novamente.

- Você deveria ter lutado. – foi o que ele disse, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Ainda estava com a cabeça escondida no ombro dela, e havia uma melancolia em sua voz que quebrou o coração de Pansy, ainda mais.

Não retirou as mãos do rosto. Não fez nada além de concordar com a cabeça e responder, de maneira abafada:

- É, eu sei. Eu deveria mesmo tê-lo feito.

Uma luz branca envolveu o trem.

* * *

_Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
__For all my life,  
I am yours._

* * *

**N/A.: **Dividi o fim em duas partes por diversas razões. Uma delas foi para dar certinho 5 capítulos e assim tiver um Epílogo. A maior delas foi porque o Epílogo saiu uma merda e eu vou refazê-lo assim que eu tiver tempo, e então postar e deixar todos felizes.

Agora, eu devo pedir desculpas pela demora. Não foi minha intenção demorar tanto assim, mas a faculdade estava tirando todas as minhas chances de escrever, e eu só estava aparecendo na internet mesmo para cuidar da SiriusBellatrix, que é muito importante para mim_. _Assim que terminei esse capítulo, portanto, eu o postei aqui, ignorando qualquer trabalho ou artigo que eu deveria estar fazendo. O próximo capítulo sairá até o próximo fim de semana, porque precisa ser modificado em alguns pontos e nada mais que isso.

De resto, eu apenas espero que gostem desse capítulo. E façam suas apostas para o fim!

**Beijos e queijos e reviews!**

**E quem favoritar essa fanfic sem deixar comentário, recebe PM~**

P.S.: Mandarei para betagem esse capítulo, e provavelmente modificarei algumas partes quando o fizer. Então não fiquem assustados se esse capítulo for respostado!


End file.
